Thomas' Anthem
Thomas' Anthem, alternately titled Thomas, We Love You, is a song from the third season dedicated to Thomas and based on his theme. The song is also known as Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale in the fourth season. Lyrics :It's Thomas the Tank Engine. :Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! :Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg :Chuff, chuff, chuff. :He rides along the way. :And when you hear that whistle, :It can only be one train. :Our favourite little engine, :Thomas is his name! :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas, we love you. :He's a really useful engine :With his heart that's big and strong. :He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard :Helping everyone. :Thomas, he has lots of friends :And you can be one too. :Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along :Thomas, we love you. :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas, we love you. :There's Gordon, and Henry, :Edward, James, and Toby, :Annie and Clarabel, :And don't forget Percy! :Terence, and Bertie, :Diesel, Duck, and Daisy. :Lots more friends for you. :He's always up to mischief, :That cheeky little train. :He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, :He's always playing games. :The Fat Controller scolds him, :But loves him just the same. :Our favourite little engine, :Thomas is his name! :Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle :All of his friends will be coming along. :Thomas we love you, :Thomas we love you, :Thomas, :We love you! Audio Characters Season 3 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Mavis * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Daisy (mentioned) Season 4 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Diesel * Daisy * The Diesel * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duke * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * George * Harold * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole Episodes Season 3 version: * A Scarf for Percy * Percy's Promise * Time for Trouble * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Thomas Gets Bumped * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Diesel Does it Again * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Trust Thomas * Mavis * Toby's Tightrope * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Oliver Owns Up * Heroes * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Season 4 version: * Thomas and Gordon * Edward and Gordon * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Trucks * James and the Coaches * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Tenders and Turntables * Dirty Objects * Down the Mine * Thomas' Christmas Party * Thomas and Trevor * Percy and Harold * Better Late Than Never * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Percy's Predicament * The Diseasel * Wrong Road * Diesel Does it Again * Oliver Owns Up * Bulldog * You Can't Win * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Trucks! * Home at Last * Special Funnel * Steam Roller * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Train Stops Play * Bowled Out * Henry and the Elephant * Paint Pots and Queens * Thomas and the Special Letter * Bulls Eyes * Special Attraction * Fish Trivia * The song is currently featured on the Official Website, but only on mobile and the US sites. * A version without subtitles is seen on Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories * There are two versions of this song, one with footage from the third season and one with footage from the first, second, third, and fourth seasons. The latter is known as Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale. * The scene of The Diesel is mirrored. * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. * Exit Trance released a version of this song in 2009 for their CD release, Exit Trance Presents Kids Trance Land 2. * ABC Kids produced their own version for the Australian album Spectacular! * In Japan, this song is called, "Thomas the Tank Engine's Theme". The Norwegian version is called Thomas vi elsker deg. * An extract of this song was used in the closing credits of Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996. Deleted Scenes * Percy's Promise - An extended shot of Thomas passing the canal with Annie and Clarabel. * Gordon and the Famous Visitor - A deleted shot of Gordon noticing that his dome is blown off while going over the viaduct. * Thomas Gets Bumped: ** A deleted shot of Thomas passing the signalbox and under the bridge. ** A deleted scene of Thomas passing another signalbox. ** An extended shot of Thomas pushing trucks at the yard. ** A deleted shot of Thomas passing another signalbox before entering a station. * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon: ** A deleted scene of Thomas passing Percy at Tidmouth Sheds. ** A deleted shot of Thomas entering Elsbridge while pushing the Chinese Dragon. *Trust Thomas: ** A deleted scene of Thomas pulling trucks of stone while passing the Castle Causeway. ** An extended close-up shot of Thomas puffing towards the pond. * Toby's Tightrope - An alternate shot of Toby being pushed by the trucks while passing the level crossing. * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - A deleted scene of Edward entering Wellsworth. * Oliver Owns Up - A deleted scene of Oliver passing Gordon. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: ** A close-up shot of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel at the Mountain Village. ** A wide-shot of Thomas leaving the Mountain Village. In other languages Gallery Season 3 version File:ThomasWeLoveYoutitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:ThomasWeLoveYoutitlecard2.jpg|1997 UK title card File:ThomasGetsBumped4.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped54.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped55.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped56.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped28.png File:ThomasgetsBumped31.png File:TimeforTrouble48.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon91.png File:ThomasgetsBumped2.jpg File:Thomas'Anthem.jpg File:Thomas'Anthem3.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain22.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain37.png File:TrustThomas66.jpg File:TrustThomas72.png File:TrustThomas36.png File:TrustThomas37.png File:TrustThomas39.png File:TrustThomas47.png File:TrustThomas54.png File:TheTroublewithMud46.png File:TheTroublewithMud48.png File:TimeforTrouble35.png File:Percy'sPromise19.png File:TheTroublewithMud1.png|Gordon File:TimeforTrouble45.png|James and Toby File:TrustThomas22.png|Thomas, Annie and Clarabel File:AScarfforPercy74.png|Percy File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty17.PNG File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty53.PNG|Bertie and Trevor File:DieselDoesitAgain38.png|Duck, Percy, and Diesel File:Heroes56.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain32.png File:AScarfforPercy7.png File:AScarfforPercy15.png File:AScarfforPercy16.png File:AScarfforPercy8.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon3.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon90.png File:DieselDoesitAgain21.png File:ThomasgetsBumped47.png File:ThomasgetsBumped8.jpg File:TrustThomas23.png File:Percy'sPromise17.png File:TrustThomas7.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp63.jpg File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor74.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon92.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain39.png File:Toby'sTightrope94.jpg|Toby File:Mavis37.png File:DieselDoesitAgain27.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty42.PNG File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure38.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure39.jpg Thomas'Anthem2.jpg Season 4 version File:ThomasandStepney12.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast47.png File:DowntheMine41.png File:TrainStopsPlay9.png File:SpecialFunnel14.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter18.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter11.PNG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter12.jpg File:YouCan'tWin12.png|Duke File:PercyandHarold28.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel7.png File:Trucks!16.png File:Thomas'Train24.png File:PaintPotsandQueens5.jpg|Gordon File:HenryandtheElephant8.jpg|Henry File:EdwardandGordon44.png|Edward File:BowledOut28.png|James File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter33.PNG|Toby File:Percy.png|Percy File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow.png|Terence File:BetterLateThanNever18.png|Bertie File:DieselDoesitAgain9.png|Diesel File:BowledOut27.png|Duck File:Bull'sEyes1.jpg|Daisy File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter19.PNG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter6.PNG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter20.PNG File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady4.png File:Bulldog23.png File:Percy'sPredicament4.png File:Percy'sPredicament44.png File:Percy'sPredicament45.png File:SpecialAttraction9.png File:SpecialAttraction3.png File:BowledOut29.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel9.png Fish12.png File:RustytotheRescue53.png|Stepney and Rusty File:ThomasandGordon56.png File:TheDiseasel35.png File:BowledOut30.png File:RustytotheRescue57.png File:HomeatLast29.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady28.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks12.png File:Trucks15.jpg File:Trucks!35.png File:DirtyObjects53.png File:DirtyObjects52.png File:DirtyObjects18.png File:DirtyObjects36.png File:OliverOwnsUp.png File:SteamRoller29.png File:TendersandTurntables8.jpg File:ThomasandGordon26.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter1.PNG File:Thomas'ChristmasParty43.png File:PaintPotsandQueens1.jpg File:DowntheMine63.jpg File:DowntheMine11.png File:ThomasandGordon63.png Song File:Thomas' Anthem - Season 3 version|Season 3 version File:Thomas' Anthem - Grand Finale version|Grand finale version Category:Songs